Naruto: Beast
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: Naruto arrives back at Konoha however after staying briefly the one he considers a father dies and insanity claims him. Full summary inside Read and Review!.
1. First Memory

**Naruto: Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Only his clones...**

**Genre 1: Angst/Action/Adventure**

**Genre 2: Tragedy/Romance**

**Summary: Naruto returns to Konoha after his 2 1/2 year training with the legendary toad Sannin. However shortly after he returns his mentor, and father, Umino Iruka is murdered and the one responsible is his brother, Sasuke.**

**Rating M: For saftey, Language, Violence, Gore, Blood, and Lemons. (in future)**

**Speech:**

Talking "..."  
_Thinking '...'  
_"Jutsu"  
**Talking Kyubi "..."**

**

* * *

**

**First memory**

Two figures were walking through the streets of Konoha, a bag dropped and one of the figures jumped onto a building looking over Konoha as a whole. "I've missed this place!" He said, he was a boy who was now 15, and a familiar face all around, his name was Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had changed dramatically, he was still loud though, his hair was slightly longer and spikier, his clothes had changed, from the orange and blue jumpsuit, to a orange and black jumpsuit. His voice was deeper, his smile wider, and his headband was different for it had longer silk which hung near his neck. "Oi, Naruto!" Naruto noticed the voice and looked to see Kakashi, looking at him, with his Icha-Icha book in hand. "Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped to Kakashi. Jiraiya just smiled, "That kid is such a whirlwind of energy."

**Next day**

Naruto woke up to his alarm and his apartment quite comfortable, thinking about his friends and how they all changed. His thoughts then turned to Sasuke and he frowned and looked at the ceiling. _'Sasuke'_ Naruto thought about the friend that was like a brother to him. Naruto eventually got out of bed, and looked out the window, with a faraway look on his face. He got dressed and headed out to train for a while.

Naruto was practing his aiming when he remembered everybody he met. Kiba still had his spikey hair but Akamaru was huge! Shino was even freakier than before, but he seemed sad when Naruto didn't recognize him. Then there was Hinata, she looked different but he wasn't sure, she still wore a coat, but her hair was longer and she was, pretty. Naruto stopped _'Wait a minute did I just say that Hinata was pretty?'_ he thought about her again and blushed feeling butteryflies in his stomach. _'Nande? why am I feeling like this? I'll ask Ero-sennin... actually Baa-chan'_ Then he thought about Sakura, and how she acted near him, he smiled slightly as he remembered the first thing she asked him.

**_Flashback_**

Naruto looked at the woman with blonde hair and the girl next to her with pink hair. "Sakura-chan!" She turned at the sound of her she looked at him, blinked then pointed at him. "Eh? Naruto?" his trademark grin on his face was all the answer she needed. She then blushed slightly, "Well do I look more like a woman now?" she asked him teasingly. His grin got bigger, "You look just the same to me," she looked angry slightly. "You don't understand the mind of a woman," Jiraiya scolded, Naruto just looked confused.

**_Flashback finish_**

"Heh-heh... she'll always look the same to me," He said, then he remembered Ino, Shikimaru, Temari, and Choji. Ino had grown back her ponytail and grown her hair in front too, Choji wasn't as fat as he used to be but was still fat, Shikimaru didn't change at all just got taller, and Temari just had a change in wardrobe again. He sat down for a second crosslegged thinking, then he got up again and ran to the Academy.

**Konoha Academy**

Naruto was standing at the gate to the acadmey looking at it, he then turned his eye's to a swing underneath a tree. His eye's became sad as they fell upon that swing. It was the only place he could go the place where he had shed his tears, the place where he was thrown to because of the hate people threw at him. He put a hand on his stomach, underneath his clothes was the seal for the Kyubi, the Nine-tailed demon fox.

He grimaced, his eye's narrowing with hate at the demon that was sealed in him. "Naruto!" he looked up to see Iruka looking at him. He grinned and ran to his teacher and father. "Iruka-sensei!" his teacher smiled at Naruto "How are you Naruto?" "Fine!" Naruto smiled at him then his stomach rumbled. A sweatdrop appeared on both of their faces "Eh-heh-heh, I guess I'm hungry," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

A few minutes later they were eating in Ichiruka's Ramen. Iruka ate 3 bowls of naruto ramen, and Naruto ate 9 bowls of pork ramen, 4 bowls of shrimp, and 10 naruto's. Naruto leaned back patting back his exarggeted belly, Iruka just looked at him shaking his head he paid the bill and they walked out. They talked about Naruto's training and who Iruka was teaching now.

Night came, Naruto began walking toward his apartment Iruka following, then he stopped. "Um... Iruka-sensei?" "Hm?" Iruka stopped as well his hands in his pockets. "I-Is it all right if I call you... Father...?" Iruka looked shocked, Naruto looked up at him his eye's questioning. Iruka then put a hand on Naruto's head grinning like Naruto, "Of course, son!" Naruto smiled and he hugged Iruka. Iruka reuturned the hug, "You'll always be my son."

**Next day**

A pair of red eye's glared at the apartment that was Naruto's "Father eh...? Well then, _brother_, let's see what happens when your father is dead!?" A chorus of birds were singing.

* * *

Here's my second, fanfic, I'm going for the darkside here

R & R If you don't I'll kill you...


	2. Second Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just his clones, where do you think he get's them from?**

"Talking"  
_'thinking'  
_'jutsu'  
**'Kyubi'  
_Kyubi thinking_**

This is the second memory of Naruto Beast! Read then Review, and tell friends about this story, also read my other story, Naruto: Tortured Love. On with the tragedy!

* * *

**Second Memory  
Father, Don't leave me...**

The 3 weeks for Naruto were fun, and distressing, he had been assigned a new partner for their three man team named Sai, they had gone to save Gaara after he was captured, and Naruto had brought him back from the dead. Naruto had been wondering if anything good was going to happen. He visited Iruka regulary and they went and ate ramen from time to time, and Naruto sometimes even helped Iruka teach his class.

**Thursday, 4:00 P.M**

Naruto was standing outside the academy waiting for Iruka to show up, he then felt as if he was being watched, and he turned to look at the tree where there was a old swing, only to find it empty. "Oi! Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Iruka smiling and waving at him. Naruto grinned, "Dad!" Naruto walked up to Iruka. "Heh, it's kind of embarressing for you to call me that," Iruka said rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto lowered his head slightly, "Sorry," "No, no! It's nothing bad I just haven't got used to the fact that I have a son, even if we're not related," Iruka said hurridly, waving his hands slightly. Naruto raised his head, and looked at Iruka with those azure orbs, Iruka looked at him smiling. "All right let's get some ramen and talk for a bit!" "All right!" Naruto yelled punching his fist into and looking like a ray of sunshine.

In the tree with the swing, a pair of crimson eye's with three tomoe stared at the pair, "Your journey to hatred, begins today, brother..." said a cold voice. A silent evil chuckle, was all that could be heard after this.

**6:28 P.M**

Naruto and Iruka were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen Bar, they began to talk about various things, missions, people, and the Academy. Soon it began to rain and they had to get home they were walking and they came to an intersection, that was empty and lead to each other's home Iruka walked to his place, waving at Naruto as he went Naruto waved towards him in return. It was then that things would become disastouris. (sp?)

(Nartuo POV)

As I waved towards Iruka-sensei, I heard something, it sounded, familiar. I realized it sounded like birds chirping, I just guessed Kakashi was practicing Chidori, but then, it changed into a sound I heard once before. It sounded like birds when they were leaving the tree. But it couldn't be, he was training with that bastard Orochimaru. I turned my head slowly, and there with black fire marks on his skin and face, and crimson eye's staring at me was Sasuke. "Sasuke!" I shouted he didn't respond only raised the hand that was holding the black Chidori up. "It was a mistake to attack you, brother..." He said, his voice was like ice that had frozen a hundred times over. "I should've attacked the one you called family..."

"What do you mean!?" I shouted looking at him, his Sharingan looked creepy now, at had the tree tomoe but there was a line connecting them. _'What has he done to himself?'_ then he moved forward, "Say goodbye, to your father!" He said smirking. As I realized what he was about to do I charged but then he vanished. "Nani!?" I turned to see Sasuke nearly at Iruka, who turned when he heared the Cursed Seal Powered Chidori, "FAAAAAAAAATHER!!!"

(End of POV)

Sasuke's hand slammed into Iruka's chest as Iruka was helpless to stop him. Sasuke's hand came out of Iruka's back, he had Iruka's heart in his hand, it was limp and bloody Sauske squeezed it and retracted his hand. Naruto just watched and a thought crossed his mind. He didn't care where it came from because he agreed with it full-heartedly. _'KILL SASUKE!!!'_ Naruto screamed, and red Chakra flared around him, it quickly took on the shape of a fox with three tails, and his eye's slited, his canines sharpened and grew longer, and his nails sharpened as well. He glared at Sasuke as Sasuke turned to him Iruka slumped to the ground. Sasuke just looked at Naruto then vanished. Naruto just looked at the spot where Sasuke was then he remembered Iruka.

He reverted to his normal self quickly as he ran towards Iruka, he grabbed Iruka and sat him upright, "F-Father?" Naruto said, Iruka looked at him. There was still some life left in him, Iruka suggested he would have a few more minutes to live. Iruka smiled as blood trickled at of the corner of his mouth and was wiped away by rain.

"Hello son," He coughed twice blood spilling from his mouth. Iruka smiled wincing slightly, Naruto had tears in his eye's "J-Just hold on I'll g-get you to Ts-Tsunade a-and she'll..." Naruto was despreatly looking around, he stopped when he felt Iruka grab his shoulder, "Listen to me -cough- my time is over, however your's is still going please don't waste it or throw it away!" Iruka felt his eye's grow heavy, his time was almost up, "Promise me! Please Promise ME that you won't... do... anything..." but his vision was becoming darker. He tried to say 'foolish...' but he couldn't his body slumpped and his spirit was gone. Iruka, Naruto's surrogate father was dead.

Naruto just stared at Iruka's limp and heavy body. He held Iruka close and the tears overflowing, and he cried. Hours passed and the sky still rained down and the rain got heavier as if weeping for the loss as well. Naruto just looked up at the sky "why... why..." he whispered then he bellowed the question into the air, some people came out of their houses to see what the noise was about. They stopped when they saw Naruto and Iruka, Naruto holding Iruka's close to him and tears falling from his eye's. Some of the people began to advance angrily on him when 3 ANBU nin appeared. "Naruto-san, come with us, we'll take you to see Hokage-sama" the person wore a mask shapped like a bears. Naruto just looked at him then he hefted Iruka's body up and stood up.

The other two ANBU, a duck mask, and a mouse mask, took Iruka's body and the ANBU jumped into the air, Naruto stayed behind for a minute, then he leapt after them.

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade was leaning against her desk her fingers bridging each other. Naruto told her what had happened, she closed her eye's for a minute. She opened her eye's to look at the crying, dirty figure standing before her, _'Is this the real boy? Is this what he really is?'_ She had always felt sorry for the boy and was affectionate to him like a mother. She felt even worse to see him now, his smile gone, his bright blue eye's which usually when you looked at them gave you a feeling of warmth now only radiated a feeling a sorry. She frowned, and stood up, and walked to Naruto. He looked at her, and she embraced him, he shivered, and rested his head on her shoulder, burrying his head in as if to find comfort. "Why...?" was all he asked, and he sobbed, "shh, it's all right... I'm still here..." "The Third, and then father, why am I losing... the one's who care about me...?" he asked. She couldn't answer him.

She felt weak, as weak as she did when her little brother and he lover died, nothing could be done then and nothing could be done now. Eventually he calmed down and they broke the embrace, he looked at her, and his eye seemed to show a lost boy who was confused and scared. She sighed, "Go home, in the morning we'll bury Iruka... your father..." He swallowed and nodded, and rubbed his eye's but he seemed happier when she said 'your father...' he looked at her again. She was happy to see some of the warmth come back onto his face and his eye's brightened slightly. "Go home and rest, I'll see you in the morning..." He nodded again and he turned to leave.

* * *

Hello, You know writing this I felt sad and I almost cried myself, this chapter is so damn sad, at least to me it is. I'll give you a brief possible glimpse of what is to come in future. I know I didn't do this in the first chapter or in my last fanfic but I'm gonna do it now.

_Naruto leapt from one branch to another, his claws scraping the tree's, he didn't care if he became a missing nin, all he wanted to do now was kill Sasuke. He leapt to another branch and overshot slightly but two of his tails wrapped around the tree and he hung there like a Possum looking behind him. Then the branch snapped and he fell down to earth._

Read and Review people! Tell me what you think don't just read and then blow it off!


	3. Third Memory

The 3rd memory of Nartuo: Beast

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!!!**

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'  
_Jutsu  
**'Kyubi'  
_Kyubi thinking  
_"Yelling"**

Here it is chapter 3 of Naruto: Beast! I made the last chapter really dreary and sad, this is gonna be sadder slightly then it's gonna be a bit more intense. I'm gonna kick it up a notch in the next chapter, so be paitent and if you read this and like or dislike it, put it in the bloody review. I'm gonna have pairing's and here's the current one, Naruto/Hinata, Neji/TenTen I might have a harem in future but it depends on my mood. Anyway on with the story.

* * *

**Third Memory  
Burial, and Flight**

Naruto woke up, and stared at his ceiling for a minute, he thought about yester day and what had happened. He knew he was going have to give a speech. He knew what to say depending, on who was there.

He took a shower and he got into his funeral robes, he looked at the counter top to see, a blue colored cloth, he recognized it as the headband that Iruka gave to him. He reached up for it and grabbed it he turned it looking at the metal plating. _'What am I going to do...'_ then someone knocked on the door, _'I wonder who that could be?'_ He thought he walked to the door, he opened it to see Hinata Hyuga standing there with a bouqet in her arms. "Oh, Hinata, what is it?" her face turned red and she figgeted slightly. "Umm, I-I was t-told to come here, and you could u-use some c-c-company,'' Naruto looked at her, _'She's so weird, what's up with her?'_ "Who told you that I 'could use some company'?" Hinata raised a finger questioningly to her chin, "I don't know I remember he had long white hair that's... like... your's..." She said the last three slowly blushing all the while. When he heard long spikey white hair, he knew who it was, **"Ero-sennin! That blasted pervert!!!"**

Hinata looked startled by Naruto's outburst, but then she giggled slightly when she saw his expression, _'He's c-cute even when h-he's a-anger...'_ she smiled slightly. Naruto just looked at her, _'She has... a... beautiful smile...'_ His face turned red when he thought this. "Um... We... should get going!" Naruto said nervously. She nodded her face red as well, Naruto quickly grabbed his black head band and wrapped it around his forehead, then they walked out, and headed to the funeral. As they walked Naruto felt extremely, comfortable, walking with Hinata was comfortable and he felt glad that she was beside him. He blinked, they were at the funeral, they were standing there listening to Tsunade.

He listened to her saying things that either she meant or things that she felt she was supposed to say. He then felt his mind wander off.

-Naruto's mind-

_Naruto was running through darkness, there was a figure in front of him, he could see a white robe that hung lazily on one shoulder of the figure. A large rope tied to his waist, his raven hair noticibly shaped like a chicken's butt, however that hair was turning blue slightly and becoming longer. His skin became grey, and two grotesque wings in the shape of hands and covered with small fingers. "**SASUKE!!!"** Sasuke turned, he looked at Naruto his sharingan staring at him, an evil chuckle escaped his lips._

_He then heard a voice, "Naruto?" "Father!?" Naruto turned behind him, he didn't see anything, then he heard birds screeching. He turned again to see Iruka's heart in front of his face, he took a step back. "**Stop! Father!**" Naruto could only hear Sasuke's evil chuckle it echoed. He heard more chuckles, it continued till Naruto grabbed his head. **"STOP!!!"** then it all vanished, Naruto was still clutching his head in panic._

**What a pathetic sight**_ Naruto raised his head he saw a wall, he looked to his left, he saw a cage with a piece of paper with the kanji saying 'seal' he took his hands off his head and he looked at the grinning face behind him. Naruto scowled, "_What the hell do you want you stupid fox?_" the Kyubi stared at him with it's red eye's _**Oh I just wanted you to remember how your pathetic excuse for a 'father' died, however make it more... delicious... did you enjoy it...?**_ Naruto just shook his head. _"I really am going to kill you, you stupid, son-of-a-bitch for a fox."_ The kyubi opened it's mouth roaring at Naruto. Naruto braced himself from the wind._

_When the roaring stopped, he looked at the Kyubi again. **I wonder if that boy is now being attracted by that hyuga, but there's something familiar about her,** Naruto just looked at the Kyubi. _"What the hell are you thinking?"_ the Kyubi glared at him a wave of killer intent swepped Naruto but Naruto ignored it as if it was a pest. _**What the hell are you babbling about now boy?'** _Naruto glared at the Kyubi, then he looked up when he heard his name suddenly. _"I'm leaving now, stupid fox I want..." _The kyubi watched him._

"I wish to speak to you later on..." _Naruto spoke, the Kyubi raised an eyebrow much to it's annoyance, he was surprised. **He wishes to speak to me later? How... interesting, I think I'm starting to like this brat!** The Kyubi looked at the boy, then it chuckled._ **'Very well boy I'll be waiting, and if you don't come, I'll drag you in here...**_ Naruto just looked at the Kyubi as he vanished._

-Real world-

"Naruto? Would you come up here please?" Naruto blinked, and he looked to see Tsunade gesturing to the gravestone. Naruto walked up slowly, he looked left and right he noticed some people were glaring at him with anger, however some looked at him looking sad. He got to Tsunade, and he turned to look at them all, he noticed that all of Konoha's 11 was there save him. They stared at him, with a look of sorrow and encourgament on their faces. _'My... friends, I'm sorry, but I'll probably have to leave in future, and you won't be there,'_ Naruto looked at Tsunade. "You all know of Naruto, and some of you know about what happened when he was born," she said, the villagers. Naruto looked at the villagers, some of them shuffled slightly but other than that the people just looked at him. He saw Konohamaru and his friends there too, they had tears in their eye's. He smiled warmly at them.

"Naruto didn't have much, and he didn't have family. He was hated by the villagers as something he wasn't, a monster." She paused looking at the crowd, "Dispite this he still tried hard to become a ninja, and recognized as one also to recognized as a person. He succeded slightly, first starting with the owners of Ichiraku Ramen, then with his teamates. Later during the Chunnin Exam most of the villagers began to recognize Naruto as a person." She paused again, "Naruto told me, that even though he didn't have family, he thought of Iruka as his father, and Sasuke... as a brother..." She let the last word hang in the air. Some of people murmured something. Naruto noticed that Ebisu, Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai, he chuckled inwardly but then he saw the look on Kakashi's face and he saw how sad he was.

_'He thinks that Iruka's death was his fault because of...'_ Naruto put a hand on Tsunade's shoulder. "let me speak," he said softly, she looked at him, then nodded. He stepped forward the headband on his head shined, he reached up and untied it, he slid it off his head, his hair fell down slightly he shook his head slightly and looked up at the people. The older of the crowd looked as though they were seeing a ghost.

Kakashi was stunned, he felt as if he was seeing a ghost or a double, _'Naruto, he looks just like...'_, but he put the thought of his mind as Naruto opened his mouth to speak. "Iruka was like a father to me and Sasuke was like a brother to me. But I don't blame anybody for this," Naruto turned to look at Kakashi when he said this. Kakashi bowed his head slightly _'But it is my fault, I taught Sasuke Chidori which then lead to that Dark Chidori which...'_ However Naruto was speaking again.

"Iruka died because of something that couldn't be either forseen nor prevented, but that doesn't matter. Iruka was a member of this village, a teacher to the young, and... a father to all..." He bowed his head as he said this. "I imagine most of you here knew of Iruka, he helped you possibly, and he helped your children possibly, I hope that he will always be in you heart as he is in mine." Naruto then held up a headband with blue cloth. Naruto looked at the headband for a second then he turned to the gravestone and he then put his hands together, "I give this back to you," He whispered then he stood up. He sighed, he felt that he needed to be alone, he walked forward the crowd parting slightly, he walked past his friends, and past Hinata she looked at him with a blush on her face.

Naruto kept walking until he faded from everyone's sight, Hinata watched him sadly, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hinata turned to see Neji looking at where Naruto had vanished from, "Hinata-sama, I know of how you think of him..." Hinata looked startled "W-what do you mean?" He turned to look at her, his eye's met her's. "You have very strong feelings for him, I believe that people call it... love,"

Hinata's face turned red, she looked flustered, "Um... w-well I... h-he... um uh..." she was mumbling Neji just shook her slightly and she stopped. "Naruto is a special person, and I have no knowledge on this subject, but I think that he is suited for you, in an odd yet suitable way." She blushed and looked down at her feet, and shuffled slightly, "Y-You think so?" Neji nodded, he smiled "Yes, Hinata-sama," she blushed and smiled as well. She then stepped forward to place her offering on the gravestone, as she stepped forward she had a feeling that something was about to happen and when it did she would have to do something to prevent it.

Naruto came to his apartment and he was currently sitting on his windowsill, looking outside at the setting sun. He felt his mind wander and this time he entered his mind instead of letting it wander on it's own and everything became black.

-Naruto's mind-

_Naruto looked up at the giant face, with a scowl, the Kyubi glared back. _**'So brat what do you want?'**_ Naruto looked at the Kyubi then he seemed sad and bowed his head. _"I'm... Going to leave Konoha, and I... need to kill Sasuke..."_ The Kyubi just stared at him then, _**'Why?'**_ Naruto was surprised he had expected the demon to either laugh and say something, or yell at him. _"I want to kill Sasuke, because he killed Iruka."_ The demon looked annoyed _**'Not why are you leaving but why are you telling me?'**_ Naruto looked at him. _"Because, I won't have any company and I want to learn something about you and chakra," _the demon just stared at him then he heard something, then the head seemed to lower and he heard a splash as the demon's jaw was level with his body. _**'What do you want to know?'**_ Naruto just looked at him then he sat down into the water and looked at the demon._

_

* * *

_

**Next Morning**

Naruto was packing various things into his pack and when he finished, he turned to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper from one of the drawers and he pulled out a brush. He paused as he thought of what to say, after a while he decided to write.

Naruto layed down onto his bed to sleep. When night came Naruto got up and grabbed the pack, he looked at the piece of paper that he had written, he sighed folded the letter, and wrote something on the blank space, he then turned off his light and, looking back at the apartment glumliy one last time, left.

Hinata was walking through the streets heading back to Hyuga compound, when she heard someone walking, she immediately hid in an alley. She looked out to see, Naruto walking past the alley his head bowed so he would see in front of him. But from his direction she guessed he was heading toward the gate, she saw the pack on his back. _'He must be going out on a mission... but why do... feel as if that's not what he's doing?'_ she poked her head out of the alley. Naruto had dissapeared from sight, but she ran after him. _'B-But why is he leaving?'_ she ran faster, her breath came out heavy.

After a while she saw a figure standing in front of the gate of Konoha, it was Naruto. Her lungs were straining to keep her breathing and it hurt. She didn't care though and she didn't stop, Naruto was becoming clearing, the blonde spikey hair that she admired watching becoming easier to see. She didn't stop until she was 3 feet from him, she stopped breathing hard. She looked at him, he turned his body around and turned his head, he looked at her then he turned back again and took a step forward.

"**STOP!**" she shouted, he paused, she got her breath back, "N-Naruto-kun, are you leaving on a mission?" he didn't turn to look at her. "No..." her eye's widend she was confused, "B-But why?" she asked him. He didn't answer, he stepped forward again, Hinata just stared at him feeling helpless then she did what she felt what she needed to do. She raised her hand and rushed forward, she knew she couldn't beat him but maybe. He vanished, and she felt something grip her arm, she looked to see Naruto looking at her. She looked into those azure orb's, that looked just like summers sky, so beautiful and she loved watching those eye's. "Why?" she felt tears in her eye's they then streamed down her face, her shoulders shook, she felt weak and helpless. She moved closer, to him and he released her arm, she moved closer and embraced him. She cried and layed her head against his chest. "Please, d-don't go, don't leave me all a-alone..."

Naruto just stared at the weeping girl on his chest, he raised a hand and patted her hair. She looked up at him, her eye's sad, he felt sad and guilty. "Hinata, why?" she gulped and shivered slightly he felt the vibrations of her body. "T-There's something I w-wish to t-tell you, I should've told you th-three y-years ago, I n-n-not saying this because I feel I should, but because I have always felt this way." Naruto stared at her he imagined that she would say that she hated him, and she would kill him if he left. He closed his eye's "what?" he asked wearily, "I-I-I! Love you!" she cried, hugging him tighter, he opened his eye's and stared at her. He felt his heart beating rapidly, and he felt hot all over, he felt a blush on his face and he looked at her blush creeping on her face.

_'So all that time... the stuttering, the fingers, the blushing, the nervousness, it was because she... no she's just saying that to prevent me from leaving...'_ He just stared at her, the blush vanishing and the warmth leaving, "I've heard plenty of lies but that is the worst lie I've ev-" but he was cut off by her squeezing him tighter and her crying becoming louder. "B-but Naruto-kun! I d-do love you! I've loved you ever since we met at the academy, if there was anybody, **anybody** I would spend my life with it's **you," **she cried even harder burying her face in his head, shutting her eye's. He looked at her now feeling guilty, he knew that he would regret doing what he was about to do. "Hinata," He hugged her, he felt her body tighten then relax, he felt her knee's fall, and he held her tighter.

"Hinata-chan, thank you, and I'm sorry," Her eye's snapped open when he said 'Hinata-chan' however she was shocked when she felt him squeeze a pressure point on her neck. "Naru-" she said before she lost conciousness.

Naruto gripped her as she became limp, he held her up and quickly manuvered his hands so he was able to carry her bridal style. He wondered for a minute if he should take her with but decided against the idea. He looked around and found a wooden bench near the entrance, he walked over to it and layed her down. Then he got an idea and made a hand sign "kage bunshin no jutsu" there was a boom and a Naruto clone appeared pack and all. It looked at the real Naruto nodded and sat down on the ground in a medative state, as the other Naruto walked toward the gate. He then walked out vanishing by using the Body Flicker Technique.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Jiraiya was walking through towards Konoha's gates when he was greeted by an unfamiliar sight, the gates were open. Odd, because the gates never opened unless either the guards who were there opened it or someone else did. He walked through the gates and looked around, he saw a figure lying on the bench. It was a girl, more accurately, the Hyuga girl that had a thing for his pupil Naruto, his said pupil was sitting in front of her. "Naruto!" He said smiling with a hand up. Naruto turned to look at him, then he stood up, frowning, "Ero-Sennin, sorry but I need you to tell Tsunade that I left, I'm sorry but I need to avenge Iruka's death... I'm sorry..." Naruto then exploded into a puff of white smoke. Jiraiya looked at the puff of smoke, "A clone?" then it hit him.

**Hokage's office**

Tsunade was reading some paper's, she tried to hold back a yawn that was in her throat, but it escaped anyways. She then stiffened she knew that she wasn't alone. "You know there's a door right?" A figure appeared in the window. "I need to talk to you," Jiraiya said his face serious and tone of voice serious. He walked in the window, a few seconds later a girl followed, it was Hinata Hyuga. Tsunade looked at them both when they were in front of her. "What is it?" she asked simply, "Naruto has left." Tsunade was startled, "**What?**" Jiraiya raised his hands defensively.

Hinata then spoke up her hands close to her chest. "Um... I know why he left," Tsunade stopped, she looked at Hinata, Hinata flinched. "Explain." Hinata explained everything that was said blushing slightly. Tsunade looked at her, then she closed her eye's, "Jiraiya, Get Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Shikimaru, and Choji." Jiraiya nodded and he vanished. "Um... Would it be okay if I tagged along as well?" Tsunade looked at Hinata. "You can if you wish but be wary, you knew how powerful was back then, his strength is unknown now, but I imagine that if he was truly determined he could destroy a village, and take out Jiraiya."

Hinata blushed but she didn't care she just nodded, "Hai, I wish to join to bring Naruto-kun back!" She said firmly. Tsunade hmphed then she looked at Hinata "You love him that much huh?" She said smirking slightly. "H-Hai..." Hinata said turning a shade of red that Tsunade could pass for a tomato. "Go home and get ready you'll set out in a few hours." She said Hinata bowed her face still red and walked out.

**Three hours Later**

Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Neji, Shikimaru, and Choji all stood in front of the gates of Konoha. Jiraiya appeared in front of them, he looked at them. "You all know who we are going after right?" They nodded and Shikimaru said "This is a pain in the ass, why did he leave?" Jiraiya looked at him. "You must be Shikimaru, Naruto said that you were lazy as hell but a super-smart guy," Shikimaru scoffed "Naruto left because he want's to kill Sasuke." They all were rattled by this, "But why?" Sakura asked, Jiraiya focused on Sakura "Well it seems that Naruto took Iruka's death harder than what he should of. It's caused him to leave and it appears that he's determined to do what he said, and as we all know Naruto doesn't stop until either he finishes or is dead." They nodded, and they all looked at Jiraiya, "We're ready," Choji said.

Jiraiya smiled and turned to the forest "Well then let's go get your friend," they nodded and jumped toward the forest in search of their blonde haired friend. _'Naruto-kun please don't leave me alone again...'_ she thought and she clenched her fist.

* * *

**Konoha Forest  
**

Naruto was deep in the forest he knew that he was nearing the border, he smiled slightly. He was getting hungry, he stopped and opened his pack he pulled out two bars of chocolate, he ate them quickly then he pulled out a carrot that he had, and he nibbled it slightly. Naruto kept on nibbling then he stopped, he thought he heard something he closed his pack and finished eating the carrot looking around.

His suspiciouns were confirmed when two kunai flew towards him landing in the branch he was standing on. He saw exploding tags on them "Shit!" He jumped and they exploded, he looked up and saw Shikimaru throw two more kunai's at him with exploding tags on them. Naruto summoned a clone next to him and pulled and fling him to another branch before the explosion caught him.

Naruto landed, only to jump off as a flew towards him, "Sakura!? Shikimaru!? What the hell!?" He dodged Shikimaru's kunai attacks and Sakura's punches. He was starting to get annoyed "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said 2 clones appeared, the first clone leapt towards Shikimaru the other dodged Sakura's punch and grabbed her arm. The first Naruto punched Shikimaru in the face, the second hoisted Sakura and flipped her, then he released sending her flying towards Shikimaru. However Sakura pulled out shuriken and threw 3 at the Naruto clone, they hit and it vanished.

Naruto just stared at the pair then he felt a hand grab him, the hand was large enough to grab him. Naruto recognized the hand, "Choji too!?" "Naruto, come back peacefully or else we'll take you back by force." Naruto turned his head to see Jiraiya on the tree itself looking up at him. Naruto just grimaced, "No, Not until Sasuke is dead then I'll come back, and **nothing will stop me!!!**" Suddenly he broke Choji's grip and leaping off of Choji's hand flew toward Jiraiya.

_'That's impossible! Naruto shouldn't be that strong! No one except the legendary Stupid Brothers could break his grip.'_ Shikimaru thought as he watched Naruto, it was then when he saw that Naruto's whiskers had grown larger, and his eye's were slitted. He noticed his nails were longer too and pointed like claws. Jiraiya vanished when Naruto reached him, Naruto slammed his fist into the tree causing a spider web of cracks to appear on the tree. Naruto looked around wildly. Shikimaru landed on a branch a good distance from Naruto Sakura landed next to him. "Wow, he's strong, I knew he beat Deidara but this is incredible!" She said, she moved her shoulders slightly.

"Yeah, sigh I hate to do this but I've got no choice..." he threw a purple colored ball into the air when it cleared the tree line it exploded in a puff of purple, red, and blue smoke. Things then suddenly began to take a turn for the worse for Naruto. Hinata, Neji, and Kiba suddenly appeared in tree branches around him. He stopped looking around wildly and looked at them his teeth bared, his canines were noticably larger than normal.

Naruto stared at them then he pulled his fist out of the trunk and jumped into the air, Kiba jumped after him spinning in a corckscrew. "Gatsuga!" Naruto stared at Kiba. Kiba spun toward Naruto, he was a foot away from Naruto when Naruto thrusted out his leg, there was a dull thud as it connected with Kiba's face, he seemed frozen for a second then Kiba flew away from Naruto and slammed into a tree. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried out, Kiba was lying against the tree, he got up and coughed, a bit of blood flew from his lips. "Damn that hurt," He stopped when he saw something red.

Naruto was on all fours gripping the tree tightly, a red chakra was begining to surround him. Naruto was growling slightly like a feral dog, Naruto stared at Kiba, _'Why do I get the feeling that this thing is Naruto and I shouldn't get too close?'_ Kiba didn't know but he decided to stay as far away as possible this idea was soon quashed as Naruto stood up. He drew back his then thrusted forward, the Chakra enveloping the hand thrusted forward heading towards Kiba, Kiba jumped and the hand smashed into the tree.

Choji suddenly appeared in his giant form, Naruto grabbed the tree harder and pulled at the chakra arm, the arm wrenched the tree from it's foundation and flew at Choji. Choji was hit in the face by the tree, Naruto spun around and leapt into the forest. "After him!" Jiraiya said appearing in front Neji and Hinata they nodded and headed after Naruto, Sakura and Shikimaru followed Choji was on the ground unconcious and at normal size. Kiba struggled to his feet and he looked in the direction they went. "Damn, I should've brought Akamaru with me. Shit..." He fell to the ground, his body crumbling from the strain. He closed his eye's "Naruto what the hell is wrong with you and what was that red chakra?" he lost conciouness.

Naruto was leaping from tree to tree, he overshot a jump but he did this on purpose, his chakra tail shot out and wrapped around the branch. He swung forward then back, he looked behind his arm's dangling, he looked like a possum he didn't see anyone behind him. The branch then exploded and he fell. Naruto quickly righted himself and landed he looked up to see the branch falling towards him, "**YAH!!!**" The branch exploded to bit's as he sent a blast a chakra toward it.

Naruto watched the pieces fall then he focused on the figures standing before him, Jiraiya, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, and Shikimaru.

They all watched in amazement and shock as another tail of chakra bubbled up from his body. "This... isn't good..." Jiraiya said.

* * *

Good god this is the longest chapter I've written and I'm sorry it took so long. Read and Review, I'll explain what the Kyubi told Naruto in the next chapter. Preview!!!

_Naruto looked at Hinata as she stirred from the rock floor, he watched her blink several times then gasp as she noticed that she wasn't wearing her jacket. He stared at her "Welcome to the world of the living," "N-Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked at her then he pointed to a bowl that was near her. "I... didn't know what flavor you liked so I gave you Chicken flavored. She looked at the bowl, it was filled with ramen and there was a pair of chopsticks poking out of the noodles, she grabbed it. Her stomach growled and she took the chopsticks and began slurping down the noodles._

Part four will be up in a bit.

Secrets revealed past unlocked!

Review!


End file.
